Various types of cooling systems have been developed for cooling electronic components. Simple cooling systems often involve the use of one or more fans for blowing cooler air over electronic components or pulling hotter air away from electronic components. High-power and densely-packaged electronics often require the use of liquid-based cooling systems, which deliver a cooling fluid to areas around electronic components. Typical cooling fluids include oil and corrosion-inhibited ethylene glycol and water. Many liquid-based cooling systems involve the use of stainless steel or aluminum structures.